Conventionally, a blood coagulation analyzer is known in which the measurement specimen obtained by adding a predetermined measurement reagent to blood plasma is accommodated in a light transparent container, and light is irradiated on the light transparent container to acquire scattered light, transmitted light, and the like (see e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-196007).
In the blood coagulation analyzer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-196007, a first light source and a second light source that emit light of different wavelengths from each other, and a light detector for detecting the light from the first light source or the second light source are arranged in an accommodating section for accommodating the light transparent container. The light transparent container is configured so as to be movable between a first container position and a second container position in the accommodating section. In the blood coagulation analyzer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-196007, the light from the first light source is detected at the first container position, and the light from the second light source is detected at the second container position, so that measurement of a plurality of analysis items can be performed with one detector.
However, the apparatus becomes more complex and also becomes larger since a mechanism for changing the position of the light transparent container in the accommodating section must be arranged in the blood coagulation analyzer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-196007.